Step Two
Prioritize the three categories: Physical, Social, Mental (7/5/3) Your character automatically has one dot (point) in each attribute. Physical traits Strength: Strength is the raw, brute power of a character. It governs how much weight a character can lift, how much he can physically push and how hard he can hit another character or object. Specialties:'' Iron Grip, Powerful Arms, Reserves of Strength, Fists Like Anvils'' • Poor: You can lift about 25kg (50 lbs). •• Average: You can lift about 50kg (100 lbs). ••• Good: You can lift about 100kg (200 lbs). •••• Exceptional: You can lift about 150kg (300 lbs). ••••• Outstanding: You can lift about 250kg (500 lbs). Dexterity: The Dexterity Attribute measures a character's general physical prowess. It encompasses the character's speed, agility and overall quickness, as well as indicating the character's ability to manipulate objects with control and precision. Also included under Dexterity's heading are hand-eye coordination, reflexes, and bodily grace. ''Specialties: Lithe, Swift, Feline Grace, Lightning Reflexes'' • Poor: You are clumsy and awkward. Put that gun down before you hurt yourself. •• Average: You're no clod, but you're no ballerina, either. ••• Good: You possess some degree of athletic potential •••• Exceptional: You could be an acrobat if you wished. ••••• Outstanding: Your movements are liquid and hypnotic - almost superhuman. Stamina: The Stamina Trait reflects a character's health, toughness and resilience. It indicates how long a character can exert herself and how much punishment she can withstand before suffering physical trauma. ''Specialties: Tireless, Determined, Tough as Nails, Resolute'' • Poor: You bruise in a stiff wind. •• Average: You are moderately healthy and can take a punch or two. ••• Good: You are in good shape and rarely fall ill. •••• Exceptional: You can run - and perhaps win - any marathon you choose. ••••• Outstanding: Your constitution is truly Herculean. Social traits Charisma:Charisma is a character's ability to entice and please others through her personality. Charisma comes into question when a character tries to win another character's sympathies or encourage others to trust her. Charisma does not indicate necessarily a silver tongue or a skill with bullying. Rather, it is the simple power of a character's charm and influence. ''Specialties: Smooth Talker, Genteel, Urbane, Witty, Eloquent Speaker, Graceful'' • Poor: Stop picking your nose. •• Average: You are generally likeable and have several friends. ••• Good: People trust you implicitly. •••• Exceptional: You have significant personal magnetism. ••••• Outstanding: Entire cultures could follow your lead. Manipulation: Manipulation measures a character's ability for self-expression in the interests of getting others to share her outlook or follow her whims. In short, it's getting others to do what she wants. Manipulation comes into play when a character tries to influence or subtly guide another's behavior. Manipulation is used to trick, bluff, fast-talk and railroad other characters. Whether or not the characters in question actually like the manipulator is irrelevant (this is why Manipulation differs from Charisma); a skilled motivator can even employ the talents of people who hate her. ''Specialties: Persuasive, "Damn I'm Smooth," Seductive, Well-Reasoned'' • Poor: A person of few (often ineffectual) words. •• Average: You can fool some of the people some of the time, just like anybody else. ••• Good: You never pay full price. •••• Exceptional: You could be a politician or cult leader. ••••• Outstanding: "Of course I'll tell the ancient it was I who tried to stake him!" Appearance: The Appearance Attribute is a measure of a character's attractiveness. More than simple looks, however, Appearance is the sum of a character's visible grace, beauty that makes people desirable. • Poor: Ugly as a mud fence. •• Average: You don't stand out in a crowd, for better or for worse. ••• Good: Strangers offer to buy you drinks at bars. •••• Exceptional: You are appealing enough to be a model, and people often go out of their way to tell you so. ••••• Outstanding: People react to you with either insane jealousy or beatific awe. Mental Stats Perception: Perception measures a character's ability to observe his environment. This may involve a conscious effort, such as searching an area, but it is more often intuitive, as the character's keen senses notice something out of the ordinary. Perception is a sensitivity to the character's surroundings, and is seldom present in the cynical or jaded (who have seen it all before). ''Specialties: Attentive, Insightful, Careful, Discerning, Experienced'' • Poor: Perhaps you are absurdly self-absorbed, perhaps merely an airhead; in any event, even the most obvious details elude you. •• Average: You are oblivious to the very subtle, but aware of the bigger picture. ••• Good: You perceive moods, textures and minuscule changes in your environment. •••• Exceptional: Almost nothing evades your notice. ••••• Outstanding: You instantly observe things almost imperceptible to human senses. Wits: The Wits Trait measures the character's ability to think on her feet and react quickly to a certain situation. It also reflects a character's general cleverness. Characters with low Wits scores are thick and mentally lethargic, or maybe gullible and unsophisticated. By contrast, characters with high Wits Traits almost always have a plan immediately and adapt to their surroundings with striking expedience. Characters with high Wits also manage to keep their cool in stressful situations. ''Specialties: Getting the Jump on Others, Snappy Patter, Changes in Strategy, Ambushes'' • Poor: Pull my finger. •• Average: You know when to bet or fold in poker. ••• Good: You are seldom surprised or left speechless. •••• Exceptional: You're one of the people who make others think, "Ooh, I should have said…" the next day. ••••• Outstanding: You think and respond almost more quickly than you can act. Intelligence: The Intelligence Attribute refers to a character's grasp of facts and knowledge. More importantly, however, it governs a character's ability to reason, solve problems and evaluate situations. Intelligence is almost a misnomer, as the Attribute also includes critical thinking and flexibility of thought. Intelligence does not include savvy, wisdom or common sense, as those are properties of the character's personality, not Traits. Even the smartest character may be too foolish to keep her mouth shut or too daft to assume the thugs who want her car keys are up to no good. ''Specialties: Book Knowledge, Creative, Analytical, Problem Solver, Subject Authority'' • Poor: Not the sharpest knife in the drawer (IQ 80). •• Average: Smart enough to realize you're normal (IQ 100). ••• Good: More enlightened than the masses (IQ 120). •••• Exceptional: You're not just bright, you're downright brilliant (IQ 140). ••••• Outstanding: Certified genius (IQ 160+).